The invention relates generally to harvesting the unused or discarded power from a modulator to generate electrical power. The invention particularly relates to powering electrical circuitry using the harvested power from a modulator during modulation.
Instrumentation with electronics may benefit from having the electronics away from the main power source. In some instrumentation it would be advantages to have an all-optical connection between remote electronics and centralized electronics. If no electrical wire were desired between the remote electronics and centralized electronics, it would be further advantageous to have some means of generating local electrical power optically for electronics located at the remote electronics. Also, it would be desirable to find an advantageous way to power circuitry located remotely where electrical power sources are absent or power is limited.